A constant requirement of manufacturers of bicycles and/or of bicycle components, above all of racing bicycles, is to reduce the overall weight of the bicycle and, therefore, of the various components of the bicycle to as low as possible, at the same time ensuring, if not even improving, the characteristics of structural strength of such components.
In order to satisfy this requirement, bicycle components, and in particular pedal cranks, have been made from composite materials comprising unidirectional continuous structural fibers, or else fibers in the form of pieces or small sheets arranged randomly and incorporated in a polymeric material. Structural fibers, indeed, substantially contribute to the structural strength of the pedal crank.